


A little bit of love (and pepper)

by Elsa_T



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa_T/pseuds/Elsa_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a brand new collection of moments of love and "pepper" between two of our favorite characters. It will be essentially one-shots. Fic. Lizzington</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And everything starts in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> AN: Thank you to my lovely Beta RayOfTheDawn :) She's amazing

.

After an undercover mission, somewhere in a very expensive hotel where they have to share a room ...

Her weariness was back and her shoulders slumped as if she was defeated.

"You're tired," he said. "Go sleep."

Liz stood up next to the bed and turned to look at it as if considering. "Is there only one bed?"

"Don't worry," Red said. "It's yours."

She reached for the zipper at the back of her dress. She was going to undress in front of him?

His heart slammed into his ribs. But the dress didn't come off. The zipper didn't even come down.

Liz bit her lip as she continued to tug. "It's stuck."

"Let me help you," Red said. Gripping her shoulders, he turned her back to him. Then he pushed aside her hair and fumbled with the zipper of her black dress.

"It's stuck," she said.

Fabric was caught in it. She would have dressed quickly that she'd caught the fabric.

He pulled it loose. Then he swallowed hard before pulling down the tab. Metal zipped as the teeth separated, baring a strip of skin that looked silky. That strip revealed the curve of her spine and the dimples at the base of it—on the rise of her butt.

His heart beat erratically—as if it were stopping and starting. He drew in an unsteady breath as the dress fell, sliding down her body. He wanted to close the distance between them. But he forced himself to step back.

"I'm...uh...I'm going to shower," Red said. And hopefully the water would be icy enough to cool the heat of his desire for her.

Liz turned toward him and stood there in just that black bra and panties. Maybe she was so tired she was befuddled, because she looked confused. And vulnerable.

Red backed away until he stepped through the doorway to the master bath. Then he closed that door between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strong, wet arms wrapped tightly around Liz, lifting her off her feet and whirling her around to face a mad, naked Raymond Reddington.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

That was a damn good question —one she should have asked herself before she'd followed him into the bathroom. But that look on his face—that look she'd mistaken for longing and desire—had drawn her after him.

That look was replaced with anger now. "You shouldn't sneak up on me. I could have hurt you." He would hurt her. Eventually. She was certain of it because she was beginning to have feelings for the Concierge of Crime. And he obviously didn't return those feelings.

"Why'd you come in here?" he asked. "Did you need to use bathroomat this particular time?"

"I—I...I needed..." Him. She'd needed her coworker now. Her face heated with embarrassment over that need, but she couldn't admit it now, not in the face of his anger.

"What do you need?" he asked her. He stood before her gloriously naked, and she couldn't help but stare, her gaze skimming hungrily over every inch of him. As she watched, his body tensed and grew hard. His voice gruff with desire, he asked again, "What do you want?"

She'd been keeping this secret from him. But she couldn't lie about her feelings anymore. "You," she replied. "I want you. I need you." Desire swirled down into her belly in a slow, sinuous slide. Then Red stepped closer. Her eyes widened. Her pulse tripped over itself before racing off so fast it made her light-headed.

He carried her and she didn't protest. Her skin heated everywhere his skin touched. And then instead of just laying her down on the bed, he followed her down—his body covering hers while his mouth covered hers.

He kissed her passionately, as if he was as hungry for her as she was for him. His lips pressed against hers and his tongue delved inside her mouth, making love to it, like she wanted him to make love to her body.

She'd never felt such passion. Such need. Her arms clasped his back, her fingers skimming down his spine to his tight butt. She pulled him against her arching hips. His erection hardened and pulsed against her.

He groaned. "Lizzie, slow down..."

She nearly giggled. That was something she'd never been told before. Usually she was told that she went too slow, that she was too cautious. That was why there had been so few men in her life and even fewer in her bed.

He leaned his forehead against hers and drew in deep breaths. But she could feel his heart racing against hers. He wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do I have to slow down?"

He kissed her lips again but it was a light, gentle kiss. "So we can make it last. So I can last..."

"It's okay if you don't," she assured him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I want you to enjoy this," he said, "every bit as much as I intend to."

She was enjoying it—every soft kiss. He moved from her lips to her chin and then down her throat. He flicked his tongue across her leaping pulse point. Then he nibbled on her collarbone.

While he'd told her to slow down, the man moved fast, removing her bra and panties before she even realized they were gone. She realized when he touched her there—first with his fingers tracing over the curves of her breasts before teasing the nipples. One hand moved lower, over her stomach to the small mound between her legs.

She squirmed beneath him as pressure built inside her. While his hands stroked her breasts and lower, his lips moved back to hers. The gentle kisses were gone as he kissed her more forcefully now.

Her hold on reality began to slip as he drove her crazy with those kisses and caresses. And she wanted him to descend to madness with her, so she touched him, too. She skimmed her palms over his chest and down his stomach until she could encircle him with her hands. It took both and still he protruded over the top.

He groaned into her mouth. "Lizzie"

"I'm not slowing down now," she protested. Not when the pressure building inside her was about to snap her in two. He stroked her again—deep—and she peaked. Panting for breath, she arched against him. But she wanted more than his touch. She wanted all of him, so she guided his erection inside her.

He thrust, sliding in and out of her, driving her to the brink of madness again as passion overwhelmed her. She'd never felt anything like this—such an intensity of desire and pleasure.

And such intimacy...

With him inside her, she felt so close to him—closer than she'd ever felt to another human being. He kept his mouth on hers, kissing her as deeply as he was driving inside her. And he kept touching her, running his hands all over her body as if he were trying to memorize every inch of her flesh.

Liz kept touching him, too, unable to stop touching him, unable to stop moving beneath him. She squirmed and arched. Then he reached between them and rubbed his thumb against the most sensitive part of her, and pleasure overwhelmed her again. She screamed his name as her body shook and shuddered with an orgasm more intense than any she'd ever felt before.

With a guttural groan of pleasure, Red joined her, his orgasm filling her. He settled his forehead against hers and stared deeply into her eyes.

And she hoped that he didn't see what that had meant to her. Everything.

She had just made love to the man she'd spent the past months hating. Making love with him was a betrayal of herself...

"This was a mistake," she murmured.

Red sucked in a breath as if she'd struck him. "I thought you wanted it."

"I did," Liz said. And she did again—even though he was still inside her. She wanted him. "But it complicates everything."

"Everything wasn't already complicated?" he asked. "With people trying to kill us all the time?"

"I was thinking more of our history," she said. Their complicated history.

And finally he pulled out of her.

She felt empty—more empty and alone than she'd ever felt.

He uttered a ragged sigh. "That's right. You hate me."

"Ah, hell," she murmured as she pushed him back onto the mattress. "I don't hate you. I wish I hated you..." But she was afraid that she was falling for him instead. She swung one leg across his lean hips to straddle him. "I want you..."

His hands caught her hips, his fingers digging into the flesh of her butt as he stilled her.

"I'm going to need a minute to recover."

Red lied. It didn't take him a full minute to recover. It took him much longer to reach his pleasure breaking point, though. So Liz was able to enjoy herself—setting her own pace as she slid up and down him and rocked back and forth.

Sweat beaded on his upper lip and the muscles in his arms and neck corded and pulsed. He waited until she peaked again, and then he thrust up, hard, and joined her in ecstasy.

She dropped onto his chest, so exhausted that she was boneless with sexual satisfaction. She'd never been so fulfilled or so exhausted. Feeling safe and secure in his arms, she easily fell asleep.

Red should have been tired. Exhausted now. But he couldn't close his eyes. He could not take his gaze off her. The woman he loved.

AN: And here is the first moment of love and "pepper" :) Hope you enjoy. The idea is create these little moments that make our mind travel.


	2. What a shot

Somewhere in a hospital after Red was shot while they ran away from the number six on the Blacklist ...

"Let me take you to my house," Liz said.

Red shook his head.

Her pride stung and pain squeezed her heart. Was he rejecting her?

"Not to your house. To our place," he said. "Where we went last night..."

Wow, last night… - She thought.

Where, they had made love.

She wasn't sure how to get there. And Dembe was nowhere to be found. She hadn't seen him after all that mess.

As exhausted and in pain as he was, Red insisted on driving to make sure that they weren't followed. But he winced and grimaced every time he turned the steering wheel.

"You shouldn't be driving."

"I'm fine," he insisted. And he proved it by making it safely to the safe house. But as soon as they were in the elevator, he leaned heavily against one of the walls. So Liz slid beneath his arm and wrapped her arm around his uninjured side to keep him on his feet.

"You're not fine," she said.

"If we get married one day, you're going to have to promise to stick by me in sickness and health," he chuckled.

"If we get married..." It wasn't likely to ever happen. "I'll also have it put in the vows that you always have to be honest with me," she added.

Obviously it was still bothering her that he was keeping secrets.

"I have been honest with you," Red said.

"Always?"

"I haven't lied to you," he said.

"But there's more to being honest than just telling the truth," she stubbornly persisted. "There's being open and forthcoming. Being honest means no secrets."

The elevator stopped on the top floor and saved him from replying. Because if he agreed, he would have to tell her how he felt about her—that he loved her.

She helped him get to bedroom. Liz unbuttoned his bloody shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. Then she unsnapped his pants and lowered his zipper and helped him take it off. Then she gently pushed him back onto the bed and joined him.

He groaned.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, concern stilling the fingers she'd run over his chest. He had a bloodstained bandage on his shoulder and another on his side. And his skin was bruised and swollen in places. But other parts of him were swelling, too, in reaction to her touch.

"You can ease my pain," Red said simply with a sexy smile.

She kissed his chest, gently touching her lips to each bruise. Then she moved to each nipple and then to each ripple of muscle as she moved over his belly to his hips. He groaned as her lips closed over him, and she drew him into her mouth. But he pulled her up before she could give him any more pleasure. His hands shook as he removed her clothes. He cupped her breasts and teased her nipples with his thumbs and then with his lips. And his hand moved lower, between her thighs. She squirmed as a pleasurable shiver shuddered through her. He'd barely had to touch her to make her feel gratification. He lifted her thigh so that she straddled him, and he thrust inside her.

The pressure built again, winding tightly inside her. With his fingers skimming along her jaw, he tilted her head down and kissed her. His tongue moved between her lips, teasing and tasting her. Her heart pounded heavily with excitement and desire. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him. And as she climaxed again, she cried out and nearly declared her love for him. But then he was clutching her hips and thrusting deep as he joined her with his release. With slightly shaking arms, he held her close—as if he never intended to let her go.

"I'm too heavy," she sleepily protested. "I don't want to hurt you." Blood was already seeping through the bandage on his side.

"Then stay where you are," he groggily replied. "Stay with me..."

Exhaustion finally claimed him, and he fell asleep. As he breathed evenly and deeply, his chest moved against her breasts. And she wanted him again. Still. Always...


	3. Tasting you - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere on the street near to the Post Office, after a long day of work searching for Berlin and the recent disappearance (maybe death?) of Tom...

She was in trouble. Knee-deep, sinking-fast, scream-for help- before-it's-too-late trouble.

Liz knew all the signs. Her heart was racing, even as her feet twitched, warning to run.

Anticipation curled, tight and low in her belly. Somewhere between desire and terror, it waited. Hope and fear entwined, making it impossible to know which to root for.

Her mind screamed warning, but her body wanted him, badly. Her nipples tightened and her thighs melted in anticipation. It was all she could do not to close the space between them, lean into that body and trace her tongue over the hint of stubble along his jaw. She'd bet he tasted yummy.

Catching herself just before she fanned her hand in front of her face to try to chill, Liz desperately grabbed control, reeling it tight.

Red stepped closer. Her eyes widened. Her pulse tripped over itself before racing off so fast it made her light-headed.

"I know it's too soon," he murmured, his words as dark and deep as the night sky, "but I have to taste you."

Liz's mental gymnastics melted away, right along with her resistance. Desire swirled down into her belly in a slow, sinuous slide.

Then his lips brushed over hers and she didn't care about stupid, resistance or the fact that they were on the street close to the Post Office.

His breath was warm. His lips soft. The fingertips he traced over her shoulder a gentle whisper. It was sweetness personified. She felt like a fairy-tale princess being kissed for the first time by her prince.

And he was delicious.

Mouthwatering, heart-stopping, panty-creaming delicious. And clearly, he had no problem going after what he wanted, she realized as he slid the tips of his fingers over the bare skin of her shoulder. Liz shivered at the contrast of his hard fingertips against her skin. Her breath caught as his hand shifted, sliding lower, hinting at, but not actually caressing, the upper swell of her breast.

Her heart pounded so hard against her throat, she was surprised it didn't jump right out into his hand.

She wanted him. As she'd never wanted another man in her life. She wanted a man who'd keep her up all night screaming with pleasure. Who'd drive her wild, who'd send her body to sexual places she'd never even dreamed of. She wanted orgasms. Lots and lots of orgasms.

Even if it was only for one night.

And that, she realized, was the key. One night of crazy. One night of delicious, empowered, indulge-her-every-desire sex with a man who made her melt.

One night would be incredible.

One night would be enough.

"This is crazy," she murmured against his lips.

"Yes," Red agreed, his tongue sliding over her lower lip before he nipped the tender flesh. When she gasped, he soothed it with a soft kiss. "But crazy feels damn good."

It did.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned into his body and gave a low moan of delight. He felt really, really good.

Red pulled back then, giving her an intense look. As if he was trying to see past her heart, into her soul. As if he knew all her secrets, her every desire.

Then he smiled. A slow, wicked curve of his lips. As if he'd just figured out how to make every one of those desires a reality.

Now, that was a scary proposition. Scarier still, she was pretty sure he could.

She wanted him. Wanted nothing more than to strip him naked and run her hands over every inch of his body. To touch, to taste. To feel. Oh, God, she wanted to feel him. To give herself tonight to feel, to enjoy. To live.

"Did you ever want something you knew you shouldn't have?" she asked, her words so soft they almost disappeared in the sound of the traffic. She traced her fingertip over his lower lip, then sighed and met his eyes. "Something you knew you'd be better off not even considering, but were so tempted by?"

"No."

Figured. Liz laughed helplessly, dropping her forehead to his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"But I know what it's like to want someone that bad," he said quietly, his voice so intense she had to raise her head to look at him.

He shifted, sliding his hands in a whisper-soft caress up her cheeks, then tunneling his fingers into her hair. Cupping her head just above her ears, he tilted it back just a little and stared deep into her eyes.

Liz shivered. Her heart skipped, then tumbled over itself trying to catch up.

His gaze was hypnotic. Penetrating. The moonlight glowed, glancing off his cheekbones and giving him an otherworldly air. As if he was straight out of one of her fantasies, sent by the universe as a reward for her being such a good girl for so long. A chance to be bad again for just a tiny little bit of time, and then she could go back to being on her best behavior.

She wanted Red, and this feeling between them. His hands skimmed through her hair, fingers tangling softly in her curls. This delicious, overwhelmingly intense feeling of excitement. Her body hummed, her senses went on hyperalert. It was as if each touch of his fingers was amplified, exciting her more than she'd ever been before. More than she'd even imagined.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?" she asked, desperately trying for sane and practical. "Make sure we know what we're doing?"

"Sweetheart, I promise you, I know what I'm doing." Whether to prove it, or to shut her up, he shifted again, his fingers strong, firm against the back of her head as he held her face up for his lips.

His tongue tangled with hers, demanding a response, pulling passion out of its worried hiding places and daring it to dance. Liz's fingers dug into his shoulders as her mind gave up the fight to be rational and dived into the delights he offered.

Sexual nirvana, his body promised.

Hers couldn't respond with anything but Let's rock.

tbc


	4. Tasting you - Part Two

Red spent a great part of his life under fire. But he was pretty sure he'd never felt so out of control as he did right now. It was as if Liz was a sudden addiction he couldn't do without.

"You feel so good," she breathed, her hands gripping his shoulders, then sliding down the muscles of his biceps. "So strong."

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he said, his laughter a whisper of air over her throat.

"Then show me," she challenged. Using her nails, she scraped a soft line back up his arms and shoulders, pulling his body closer against hers.

He groaned in reaction, both to her move and her aggressive attitude. She was clearly a woman who knew what she wanted, and wasn't shy about getting it. Was there anything sexier? Still, they should probably go somewhere. A hotel? Her place?

She leaned in, her breasts softly pressing into his chest as she placed tiny, nibbling kisses along his jaw. When she reached his ear and blew a soft gust of warm air, he groaned again.

He wasn't going to last till they found somewhere else. He had to have her. Here. Now.

Eyes narrowed, he peered up the street. Their chances of being caught were higher. To narrow the odds, he swept her into his arms.

"Whoa," she exclaimed breathlessly, automatically wrapping her hands behind his neck for balance. He shifted her tighter against his chest and strode around the copse of boulders, far away from curious eyes.

"Better," he decided as the dark blanketed them, the walls of an abandoned building blocking the street, the lights and the people. He gently set her on the stairs, the height of it putting her breasts at mouth's reach. He stepped between her legs, nestling there. Exactly where he wanted to be. "Perfect."

Before she could comment, or worse, protest, he took her mouth again. She tasted sweet. Like sunshine and smiles and a hint of strawberries. Delicious. He was starving for more.

He rested his palms on her knees for a second, warming her skin before he caressed his way up the smooth, silky warmth of her thighs, after taking off her pants. Red felt her shiver. Her breath caught. So damn sexy. He traced the edge of her blouse, the fabric soft and smooth, but nowhere near as soft as her skin.

Liz was his escape. When he touched her, everything in his mind shut down. All the dark thoughts, the emptiness, they went away. It was as though the hollow desolation of the last years just disappeared. Instead, he had a single focus. Pleasure. Feeling it, giving it.

And keeping her totally focused on this passion between them, so she wouldn't think to slow it down. Because he was pretty sure if she stopped him, he'd make an embarrassed fool of himself and do something really crazy.

Like beg.

His tongue danced soft and slow over hers as he skimmed his hands down to her knees, then back up her thighs. He cupped the back of her thigh in one hand, shifting her so that her legs rested against his hips. With the very tips of his fingers he traced a gentle path along the edge of her panties, right there in the crease of her thigh. Hip bone to the top of her thigh, then back. A little deeper, a little closer to her core. Then back to her hip bones. His fingers slid down again, slipping under the slender elastic as they went. Teasing, loving how tight she felt as he wound her up, he stopped just short of her tempting flesh.

Her fingers dug into his arms, her thighs trembling at his touch. Her breathing intensified, and he could feel her heartbeat beneath his fingers, fast and furious.

He shifted his mouth over hers, taking the kiss deeper. Their tongues dueled, each fighting for control. She challenged him, stirred up a desperation he'd never felt before. The taste of her was beyond words. So delicious. So incredible.

Then she shifted. Her body beckoned, her warmth luring him closer. He needed more. Red had to feel her. His fingers slid along the elastic of her panties again, this time hooking into the tiny lace band holding the sides together. He pulled.

Liz gasped as the fabric slid down her legs, then caught. Moving fast, again, needing to touch, to taste, he shifted so he pulled her panties away, then tucked the fabric into his pocket. In less time than it took her to inhale, he was back. Right there between her thighs. Her warmth.

Delicious.

Red didn't have the power—didn't want to find the strength—to resist temptation when it came in the form of Liz. Starting at her knee again, he slid his index finger up the inside of her thigh. Wanting to see her reaction, he locked his gaze on hers. His fingers combed softly through curls that were gratifyingly damp, then skimmed the swollen bud nestled there.

Her gasp filled him with as much pleasure as touching her did. She squirmed a little, as if trying to intensify the pressure. Always glad to make a lady happy, he did just that. She gave a breathy moan, her hands now roaming his chest, scraping a delicate path of fire down his pecs and making him want to strip naked and see what she'd do next.

Her touch was perfect. Just the right blend of rough and delicate as her fingers scraped lower, along his belly. He sucked in his gut, wanting her to delve lower, to touch him the way he was touching her. Wanting to see how fast, how hard, they could go at each other.

Pulling his mouth from hers, he buried his face in the delicate curve of her throat, breathing deep her scent. It turned him on even more.

"You're delicious," he told her as he pinched her swollen clitoris softly. It was like triggering a switch. Her entire body stiffened, her breath coming in gasps now. She went up fast. He'd bet she was wild once she caught fire. Wild enough to take anything he had, to handle the intensity of his sexual appetite.

Tbc


	5. Tasting you - Part Three

She was on fire. Hot, intense and wet, Liz gasped at the pleasure Red's body offered. She let her suddenly too-heavy head rest against the stairs as his fingers slid, first one, then two, deep into her core. Slid and swirled. Heightening and tightening.

It was as if he had her entire body, her entire being, in the palm of his hand. Literally. Red was on control.

Oh, please, yes. More pleasure.

Liz pressed herself tighter against his hand, her hips undulating, circling, trying to take him in deeper. Her breath came in gasps, all of her being focused on his fingers. On the feelings he stimulated. The Red's subtle cologne added magic to the surreal, out-of-this-world feeling she had.

It turned her on even more.

The sound of people outside, just on the other side of the walls, made her nerves sing, worry about one of them venturing this way adding a whole another level of intensity to the feelings Red's fingers were creating.

She'd never been an exhibitionist. She'd never been turned on by the idea of public kissing, let alone semipublic orgasms. But this was…

Oh, my God.

Her breath came faster as his fingers worked her.

Her heart raced, trying to keep up with the wild, intense feelings rebelling through her body. She couldn't think, could barely breathe. Everything she had, everything she was, centered on Red. His fingers, the pressure.

Oh, baby, the pressure.

Desperate for him to feel as good as he was making her feel, she skimmed her fingers along his arms. She wanted to touch him, to fan her hands all over his body. But she couldn't find the energy to move. Not while Red was doing such lovely things with his fingers. She was so focused on that, she barely noticed his other hand slide up to her breasts, until he cupped one, squeezing tight.

"Oh, God," she moaned breathlessly.

His thumb brushed over her nipple. Sensation, sharp and desirable, was shooting from her clitoris to her breast like lightning.

Liz grasped his head with both hands, pulling his face to hers. She had only a brief sight of the flaring heat in his green eyes before her mouth attacked his.

His fingers pinched, rubbed, swirled. Her nipples hardened, aching for more. As if hearing their appeals, he pressed harder, flicking his thumb back and forth, back and forth. Her body tightened. Her girlie parts wept with pleasure. His fingers moved faster between her thighs, dropping deeper into her core.

Then he pressed her aching bud tight with his thumb, his fingers—all of them—still tormenting.

The climax grabbed her so fast, she couldn't stop the cry of pleasure. Vividly aware that there were people nearby on the street, she tried to stifle her screams, so instead they came out strangled gasps. Everything spun in circles. Her head, the hot delight low in her belly.

Before she could come back down, before her body was even through shuddering, he moved. Her thighs fell wide, as if begging to feel his hard power there, thrusting deep.

Instead, though, he grabbed her, lifting and turning at the same time so it was him bare against the stairs.

She cried out in surprise, then in pleasure, as he pulled her close. Her body, still trembling from that lovely climax, wrapped around his.

His hands were so big, each one covered a cheek. He pulled her forward, gripping her flesh with strong fingers, positioning her. The velvet knob of his penis pressed, just there against her still shaking flesh, as if begging for entry.

"Ready for some passion?" Red asked, his words husky and low.

"Sure," Liz breathed, linking her fingers behind his neck and preparing for what she hoped was going to be a wild ride. "Because so far it's been pretty bland."

His laughter rang out, the sound making her ego feel almost as good as her body did with his pressed against it.

Then he slid, hard and deep, inside her.

Nothing, ever, had felt this good.

It was as if her nerve endings all picked up and moved between her legs, every single sensation in her body connected to the feel of his length driving in and out.

Red moved slowly, with just a hint of undulation as he plunged. His hands gripped her butt, his strong fingers adding a whole new level of pleasure to the experience.

"You're going to come for me," he muttered, his words tight, low. Intense.

As if under his command, she instantly went over.

Liz's body shook with the power of her climax. Her breath came in gasps, pleasure so tight, so intense, it bordered on pain. Her ears rang out, the sound of people on street disappeared so all she could hear was her own pounding heart.

As her body slowly settled back down to earth, she tried to catch her breath. Tried to reconnect with reality. Given that tiny trembling orgasmic aftershocks were still rocking through her, it wasn't easy.

All she could hear was his breathing, and the sound of her own heartbeat, loud and throbbing in time with his thrusts. Her head fell back, making way for his lips along her throat. For his kisses. His tongue.

It was as if he was flipping the switch from hot to blazing, bring her back to life, back to total awareness. The sound of traffic. The feel of his shoulders, so strong beneath her fingers. And his erection, still so hard and huge inside her.

"More?" Liz murmured.

Tbc


	6. Tasting you - Part Four (Finale)

"More?" she murmured.

"At least two more," Red promised.

Liz gave a breathless laugh. No way. She didn't think she had two more orgasms in her. She had him in her, though, so she was ready to be proved wrong.

"Big talk," she teased, her fingers twining through the short hair at the back of his neck.

"Hold tight," he said, shifting his grip so his fingers were tighter on her butt. "Proof is on its way."

Then he leaned down, unerringly finding her nipple and sucking hard. She shuddered, moaning over and over in time with his thrusts.

The tension wound again, tight and low as she gave herself over to the power he had over her body. Clearlyhe was a man who liked a challenge, and if he said two more orgasms, then dammit, she'd be reveling in two more mind-blowing orgasms.

He gripped, his teeth working her nipples. Liz popped like a champagne cork, pleasure spewing from her in an explosion. Her nipple beaded, hard and aching beneath his lips. Her stomach constricted as heat curled lower, spinning tighter.

"That's one," Red counted breathlessly.

And zero for him. As her body drifted back to earth, Liz realized that he was calling all the shots. Not a bad thing, since those shots felt so damn good. But she wasn't the passive type, and she had a few shots of her own. She wanted him to go over. Wanted to drive him so crazy, he couldn't control himself. Wanted to feel him explode, to know that he felt as wild for her as she did for him.

But she couldn't use her hands because letting go of his shoulders meant she'd probably land on her butt in the floor. If she leaned forward to use her mouth, he might lose his grip, or worse, the perfect position he'd found that had his length sliding against her clitoris with every thrust.

All she had were her hips, and those were in his hands. Still…

She constricted her core muscles, her glutes flexing so she could grip him tight, like a fist, as he slid inside her.

He gasped. Groaned. His next thrust was hard and deep. Then he sucked in a breath and jerked himself back under control.

Oh, so he thought he could resist, did he? She gave a wicked grin. And tightened him again, this time swirling her hips against his.

The move sent yet another orgasm spiraling through her, her clitoris quivering, her breath rasping in and out.

That's all it took to send him over.

He thrust, hard, out of control. Intense, pounding pleasure poured through her as he gave a low moan, his body shaking as he poured out his climax.

Liz's head dropped against his shoulder, her thighs trembling too hard, muscles too liquefied to keep them wrapped around him any longer. She felt as if she'd run a marathon while having a deep-tissue full-body massage and eating herself into a chocolate coma, all at the same time.

Pretty damn incredible.

Suddenly, awareness poked its sharp fingers through the fog of sexual delight. Made Liz aware that she was practically naked. That she'd just had three screaming orgasms with a criminal, on an abandoned building, with a lot of people passing by in the other side of the walls.

Holy cow, what had she been thinking?

Where had her good sense gone?

And why did she know, without a doubt, that given the chance, she'd do it all over again? What did that say about her? And, suddenly going all girlie, she cringed and wondered what Red thought about her actions. Other than gratitude for one hell of a fine ride.

Cold, even though the temperature hadn't changed, she stepped out of his embrace. Unable to look at him, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms and made a show of looking around for her underwear.

"Well, I guess you showed me," she said, her words as shaky as her laugh.

Liz jumped when his hands closed on her upper arms. She automatically looked into his face, meeting his gaze. Warmed by the calm affection in his green eyes, she felt a little of the tension drain away. Why was she ashamed? Because he was a criminal?

Red let go of one of her arms, reaching up and rubbing his thumb over her lips. A gentle caress quickly followed by an equally gentle kiss. When he pulled back, she sighed.

"I'd say we showed each other," he said quietly.

"I guess we did." Her smile was about as big as her lips would stretch, but still not even close to how large and bright the bubble of joy inside her chest felt.


	7. Breakfast

"Strip," Liz ordered.

Red grinned. Then, showing he was all for equality among the sexes when it came to love play, he stood, and in a few quick moves, had that surprising incredible body bared for her pleasure.

Liz dipped her fingers into the jelly jar, then smoothed them over his lower lip. With a delicate swipe of her tongue, she licked it clean.

"Yum," she told him.

He grinned, waiting to see what she'd taste next. She swirled the sweet jelly around his nipples. Then she sucked them clean. They tightened pleasantly, first one then the other, beneath her lips. She smoothed her other hand down his hips, over the solid angles of his sexy butt. Oh that ass.

She dipped her fingers in the jelly again, dropped to her knees and kissed her way down his belly. His body was a banquet. Every inch delicious. And she wanted to taste him all.

"Nope," Red said with a nervous laugh, grabbing her sticky fingers just before they could spread the breakfast preserve over his erection. "That'd get in the way of what I have planned next."

"But I wanted to taste," Liz said with a naughty smile. Her hand still in his, she leaned down to blow a soft puff of air on the gleaming tip of his length.

It jumped.

She slid a glance up at Red, observing the hazy, almost stupefied- with-wanting look on his face. Still, though, he didn't release her hand.

So Liz tasted without jelly.

First with just her tongue, tasting gently at the tip. Then she slid it down the hard length, and back up. His fingers, wrapped around her wrist, trembled. She sucked the smooth rounded tip. Just the tip. He groaned out loud.

Before she could take his entire delicious length into her mouth, he used her wrist to pull her to her feet. Her breath shocked right out of her, Liz gasped. Still holding her hand, he lifted the jelly-smeared finger to his mouth and licked it clean. Then he grabbed her by the waist, flipped her around and pressed her body between his and the table.

"You're the most delicious woman in the world," Red murmured against the back of her neck, his lips moving along her shoulder in soft, wet kisses. Both hands reached around, cupping her breasts. Fingers tweaked, pulled, swirled the tips until they ached with pleasure. Her butt brushed his erection again and again as her hips undulated, desperate for release. Wanting more, and since his hands were busy, she pressed her own down between her thighs, preparing, readying herself for the delight she knew he'd give.

"Mine," he protested, one of his hands sliding down to cover hers, twining their fingers together so they worked the aching swollen nub in concert.

Liz moaned, heat swirling, passion building tight in her belly. Before she could climb too high, too fast, Red bent her low over the table.

Her face nestled in her arms, she let him position her, lifting her hips for his entry. Even with proof so many times over of how big, strong and fabulous he felt inside, she still gasped with shock when, his hands braced on her hips, he plunged deep.

Her fingers dug into the tabletop, the wood cool and rigid under her. Her hips shifted. Back, forth and back again, meeting his thrusts.

One hand still guiding her hips, Red slid the other between her thighs, flicking his finger over the quivering bud there.

He thrust again. Flicked once more. Two strokes, then three. Her body exploded. Stars danced a wild dance behind her closed eyelids as she gasped, moaning his name over and over. The orgasm rocked her, her body pressing tighter to the table, to his hips, as if she could somehow twist even more pleasure from the climax.

Her moves were all the encouragement he needed. Red's fingers dug into her hips, holding her still for his body. With a guttural moan, he plunged again, then once more. Then he groaned, loud and long. His thighs, so hard and strong, quivered against the back of hers.

Spent, totally empty, her body lay across the table as she tried to catch her breath. To find her thoughts. To remember her name.

"I have to go," Red murmured, his lips brushing her shoulder, making her shudder as yet another tiny orgasm rocked her body.

"No," Liz protested. She wanted to lift her head, to roll over and grab on to him. But she didn't have the strength. There was nothing left, he'd drained her dry.

She heard him move away but still couldn't open her eyes.

"Lizzie, I've got a meeting tonight," he told her. His voice was a bit distant, as if he was trying to put space between them. A hint of panic flamed in her stomach. Before it could grow, he continued, "But I should be done by eleven, midnight at the latest. I'll come back."

Liz's lashes fluttered. She forced her head to turn so she could see him. She wanted to protest. To tell him to ask instead of inform.

She might even have plans.

Her brow furrowed.

Wait.

She did have plans.

"I'm busy tonight," she realized, not sure which she wanted more

"How busy?"

"Very busy." Pulling a face at having to climb off the cloud of sexual nirvana, she rolled to her side. Red's eyes heated to green flames. "I've combined a drink with Ressler and Aram."

She only hesitated a second before adding, "But I can be back by midnight."

Red zipped his pants, dressing his shirt in and giving her a long, contemplative look. As if he knew exactly what she was offering. Not just sex. Trust. A chance to see where this went. And, she admitted to herself with a sigh, rolling off the table, a boatload of expectations.

She could see the hesitation in his green eyes. Knew he was weighing all that, probably against how fast he could hit the door. He stepped forward, sliding between her legs again and resting his hands on her bare waist.

Eyes open, staring into hers, he leaned down to meet her lips. Whisper soft, it was a promise, an acceptance. For the first time, his kiss didn't make her think, Let's get naked. It made her think, Wow, there goes my heart.


	8. Pregnant

Red lay on his back, hands folded on his chest as he stared at the ceiling.

Pregnant. His Lizzie was pregnant.

He turned his head to look at her. She was on her side with her back to him, her silhouette backlit by the streetlight outside the window. The edge of the ankh tattooed across her back was barely visible where the light touched her shoulder. He was tempted to reach out and touch it, trace the ink down to where her bare skin slid into shadow. Instead he turned on to his side toward her, fitting his body to hers and laying his palm against her abdomen. He knew it was far too early to feel the life stirring within her, but he tried to imagine the sensation as he rested his cheek against her hair.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat and stirred against him. "What're you doing, Red?" she said, voice slurred with sleep. She yawned and lifted one hand to cover his; he could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke again. "You checking on Tinker bell?"

He choked on a laugh. "Tinker bell?"

She chuckled and squeezed his hand before turning to face him. "Well yeah. She's like, the size of a little fairy right now," she said, hooking her ankle around his and regarding him with a crooked smile. "Besides, what kid wouldn't love that name?"

He couldn't help grinning as he swept her bleached hair back from her face, his fingers lingering against the nape of her neck. "We are not naming her Tinker bell," he said. He paused, lip twisting wryly. "You don't even know it's a she yet, anyway."

"It's a girl," she said decisively, ducking her head as she caressed her flat stomach. Her eyes were shining when she lifted her gaze to his again. "She's gonna have your eyes."

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and tugged her into a kiss, smiling when she grunted and rolled him onto his back, her skin warm against his as she straddled his waist. His hands rose to grasp her hips as she traced her thumb along his lower lip.

"So what do you wanna name her, then?" she said, her breath ghosting over his mouth.

He only leaned up far enough to capture her lips in another kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her upper body flush against him. She hummed and rolled her hips provocatively against his. "I love you, Raymond," she said softly when his breath hitched.

The vulnerability in her expression tore at his heart, and he skimmed his fingers along the curve of her cheek. "You know I love you, Lizzie," he said, grabbing her hand and giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. "You and Tinker bell"

Her eyes grew misty, but she smiled and sat up enough to place her left hand next to his heart, lining up the swooping curves that became the symbol for eternity when their tattoos were aligned. He remembered the day she'd inked his half into his skin, her tremulous smile in the mirror when she'd revealed what the seemingly meaningless lines became when joined with hers - the same smile she'd worn when she'd extended a slim white stick with a blue plus symbol on it out to him.

"You and me, Sweetheart," he said, giving her fingers another squeeze. "Always."

"Yeah," she said, voice stronger as she straightened, habitual confidence reasserting itself, leaving her bare and beautiful above him. She twisted her hips against him again, smirking. "Why do you insist on wearing your boxers to bed?"

He only laughed and reached for her again.


End file.
